It has become commonplace to use devices employing point-to-point wireless communications technologies to create a personal area network in the vicinity of a user of personal electronic devices carried about by the user (referred to by some as a “piconet”) to convey audio from one of those personal electronic devices to one or both ears of the user, as in the case of the playback of audio stored on an audio playing device to the user. It has also become commonplace to additionally convey audio from the user to one of those personal electronic devices, as in the case of cell phone in which the user engages in telephonic communication through such point-to-point wireless communications with that device. Among the forms of such point-to-point wireless communications being used for such purposes are those that conform to the widely used “Bluetooth” specification promulgated by the Bluetooth Special Interest Group of Bellevue, Wash.
Wireless communications conforming to the Bluetooth specification have been in use for some time to wirelessly convey two-way audio between cell phones and so-called “earpieces” that incorporate both an acoustic driver to output audio to an ear of a user and a microphone to receive audio from the mouth of the user. More recently, there has been a growing emergence of audio playing devices employing wireless communications conforming to the Bluetooth specification to wirelessly convey one-way audio from those devices to one or more acoustic drivers to output audio to one or both ears of a user.
Unfortunately, despite the growing acceptance of such point-to-point wireless communications for the conveying of audio between personal electronic devices, the point-to-point nature, the procedures required to securely establish wireless connections, and the conversions of audio between various analog and digital forms have presented various difficulties. Those difficulties include various impediments to providing audio to both ears of a user, allowing a user to easily transition from one choice of acoustic driver and/or microphone to another, and sharing audio with a personal electronic device carried by another user.